State of Bascal
BASCAL INFORMATION Capital : Kamp Basca ( parliament ) , Singapore street (commercial) Largest city : Singapore street A.D Language : Malay , English Goverment : Republic , Parliament President : Mohd Sukeri Muhammad (indipendent) Governor : Mohd Firdaus Omar ( BRP ) Indipendence : from Malaysia 7 january 2009 (de facto) Area : unknown size ( could be 700 sq m ) Population : 7 people (2009 est) GDP (PPP) : $ 32.000 (de facto) Per Capita : $ 5000 ( de facto ) Currency : Bascal Dollar ( B$ ) Internet TLD : BCL..... Motto : Kerjasama untuk kejayaan ( work together for success ) Anthem : Negara Bascal Tanah Airku HDI : 0.780 (high) Introduction : Bascal or officialy The Land Republic Bascal or simply Bascal was a lanlocked country located in southeast asia .It is officialy the worlds smallest country by size and population a hundred times smaller than vatican city and Bascal was not a city-state .Bascal was one of the three malay majority country other than Brunei Darussalam and Malaysia and the only malay country that follows a secular law also the only malay country that are a republic .The country has 2 official capital ( the only south east asia country that has more than 1 capital ) that is Kamp Basca and Singapore Street A.D ( A.D for autonomus district ). Singapore Street constitutes 90 % of the country's total population while the second most popolus city was Baround Ayers city and it's home to 10 % of Bascal's total population . Bascal's only neighbour country was Malaysia (same as Brunei) due to small size . Bascal still has a good connection with Malaysia. SUBDIVISIONS Bascal has a wide variety of subdivisions. According to Bascal official subdivision statistics , Bascal has 2 Federal states 8 districts and 21 area's .Bascal's largest district was Snake Jungle almost the size of Mainland Bascal while the smallest was Old Elephant only a narrow strip of land that has only one road . Heres the list of the subdivisions in Bascal STATES : 1. State of Mainland Bascal 2. State of Federation of Bascal territories DISTRICTS : 1. Kamp Basca D.C (District Capital) 2. Singapore Street A.D ( Autonomus District ) 3. Old Elephant district 4. Paradisa District 5. Snake Jungle District ( Disputed between Bascalian and Malaysian goverment ) 6. Rowhing district ( Formerly Rowhill district ) 7. Ol-Tala ( unknown meaning ) 8.Baround Ayers District AREA : n/a POLITICS Bascal is one of the only two countries in southeast asia that shows a true democracy other than Indonesia . Bascal was the only country that has used a " silent democracy". Silent democracy was introduced by the 2nd president Amir Syafiq in 2009. Bascal is a multi party system with 3 dominant political party that is Bascal democratic party ( largest party in bascal ) , Bascal Republic party and Islamic party of Bascal. Parliament of Bascal has 4 seats ( smallest parliament in the world ) located at Kamp Basca city . Each political party represents only 1 seats. The largest curret party in Bascal today was BDP ( short for Bascal Democratic Party ) with 4 votes ( 2010 est). FOREIGN RELATIONS AND DEFENSE FORCE As a tiny microstate . Bascal has a very limited foreign networks and has only very very few relations with other countries such as Auralia and Malaysia , although Bascal never put any embassies in each country they have relations with. Bascal has a good relations with Auralia and Malaysia. Bascal is the only malay country that unofficialy recognise both Israel and Palestine . Bascal has no military force but a very small police force number about 3 personnel . Police HQ are located beside Bascal parliament. Police expenditures count only 0.5 % of Bascal's GDP. DEMOGRAPHICS Bascal has a population of 7 since 2009 . Malay are the only ethnic group in Bascal . Only 2 districts are inhabited ( mostly at cities ) . Islam is the largest and the only religion in Bascal . Bascal allows freedom of practising faith. Mostly the Bascalian muslims called themselves "Bascalian Sunni Muslim" rather than just called a muslim. GEOGRAPHY Bascal has a diversed geography from jungle to the north , grassy plainland on the west , cities on the middle and the east and lastly a small desert on the south. Bascal's highest point is still unknown . The (de facto) highest point in Bascal was been said somewhere at Snake Jungle an unamed point . Tasik Kering ( dry lake ) is said to be the only water reserved in Bascal . Tasik Kering was a very shalow and very small ephermal lake located at Rowhing district . Tasik Kering only last about 2 - 3 days only ( depending on how long the rain will continue). SPORTS Bascal has 4 main sports that is Cycling , Badminton , Netball and Soccer (football) . Badminton is the most famous sports in Bascal . Almost all citizens in Bascal knows how to play a badminton . Cycling is the second most famous sports after badminton . Most of Bascal's citizen doesn't know how to ride a bicycle. So only a few people cycling. Netball is almost unknown in Bascal. Netball is very rare. But there was a small unused netball court at Paradisa. Soccer is the third most famous.90 % of Bascal's citizen actually do not know how to play football @ soccer . So soccer in Bascal is almost extinct and people rarely played. Category:Southeast asia countries Category:Former British colony Category:Micropower states Category:Malay speaking microstates Category:Malay speaking countries